Longitudinal adjustment devices are provided in nearly every motor vehicle, in particular for the front seats of passenger cars. The latter most often exhibit an upper rail connected with the car seat and a lower rail arranged on the vehicle body. When adjusting the car seat in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the upper rail on the seat side shifts relative to the lower rail.
The vehicle seat is kept in a predetermined position by means of a locking device, which prevents the upper rail and lower rail from shifting relative to each other.
In order to shift or adjust the vehicle seat in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, it is provided that the locking device at least periodically allows a shifting of the upper rail and lower rail. To this end, a longitudinal adjustment typically exhibits an actuating lever that can be actuated by a vehicle passenger. Such actuation levers are typically situated under the vehicle seat, and can be gripped and actuated from the front by the vehicle passengers.
In particular by swiveling, but also by shifting the actuation lever, the lock between the upper rail and lower rail of the longitudinal adjustment device can be periodically released, thereby making it possible to shift the seat in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The actuation levers previously used in prior art are made of a metal material, in particular a bent metal bracket, which is stiff enough to transfer the forces applied by the vehicle passengers to the locking device.
For example, FIG. 1 shows an example of such a metal bracket of the kind used in prior art. The actuation lever 100 made entirely of metal exhibits a bracket-like geometry overall, with a gripping section 108 and two attachment sections 102, 104 provided at both of its ends. To establish an attachment to the longitudinal adjustment device or its locking device, both free ends of the actuation lever 100 exhibit an outer depression or receptacle 106 for a corresponding projection (not explicitly shown) of one locking unit 30 of the locking device.
Further, a respective depression or notch 110 is provided in proximity to the attachment sections 102, 104, which comes to lie against the locking unit 30 between two fork-shaped attachment lugs 34, 36 with the actuation lever 100 assembled as shown on FIG. 2.
Such an actuation lever 100 does satisfy the prescribed mechanical load requirements. However, it is comparatively expensive to manufacture such actuation levers 100 made completely of metal. In addition, users perceive the haptic properties of such a metal bracket 100 as unpleasant owing to the often smooth and cold surface.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the invention is to provide an actuation lever for a longitudinal adjustment device of a car seat that can be produced more cost effectively and is easier to mount on a vehicle seat or its longitudinal adjustment device. In addition, the actuation lever is to exhibit haptic properties that are tangibly more pleasant to the user by comparison to an actuation lever made entirely of metal. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.